One Step At A Time
by Rapidashponyta
Summary: We've all seen fics where this girl goes into the Pokemon world and tries to get back home. Yay. But then there's Jaimi. She's been turned into a pokemon and is living in Mt. Kenya with Mew, Mewtwo, and Ash. But she doesn't want to leave...
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in the same world as Pokémon like Ash does?

I did.

And now I live close to Mt. Kenya. Actually, I live **IN** Mt. Kenya. With Mew, Mewtwo, the clones he made, and several other people.

Mewtwo isn't happy about me writing this, but who cares? He is just a dark and light purple cat that can walk upright, talk with his head, and use physic powers.

_

* * *

_

_Mewtwo walks in._

_I notice and try to delete the part about him being a cat. It doesn't work._

_He tries to blow the computer up but Mew stops him. I thank the pink Legendary quite a bit before he mentions that if I don't stop, he would help Mewtwo destroy the computer._

_I shut up. Mew laughs._

_I then hesitantly ask him a question._

'_**Do you mind being described as an adorable pink kitten?'**_

'_Not really. Just don't overdo it, 'kay?__'_

* * *

This is simply the story of how I got from the real world to the Pokémon universe. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

* * *

**I know it's short. I'm kind of new to this stuff so cut me some slack, 'kay? This is just an intro chapter so don't worry, it WILL get better. Please review and give me an idea or two. I have a very, very basic idea of what I'm gonna do but I really need some help to actually get the rest filled in. So please review and leave an idea. And IF I use the idea you WILL get credit for it. ****I promise on the fact that my very best friend is Ali Phantom and that she introduced me to this site more than two years ago.**

_Signed,_ _**Rapidashponyta**_ **P.S. **_**'...'**_ = my telepathy, _'...'_ = Mewtwo's telepathy, _'__...__'_ = Mew's telepathy


	2. Chapter 2

My journey started out just like any other day of my life had.  
Me not wanting to get up out of bed.  
Until I remembered it was Sunday, then I was up faster than most people believe possible.  
We didn't get many days off at BMA. So Sunday, though just a name, was a blessing we all appreciated.  
As I ran down the hall, down a flight of stairs, then down another hallway to the computer lab, the only place I planned to spend my day of freedom.  
I guess others had the same idea.  
A few people had computers on random website chatting with friends, email, and whatever.  
I really didn't care what they were doing, I was there for my own reasons.  
I heard the deep roar of thunder in the distance, 1...2...3... 4 miles away I counted.  
That's pretty close.  
Most of the students in the lab looked up at the sudden noise and several sighed and turned off their computers. More, of course, ignored it.  
A pang of fear flashed through my mind and lingered only a moment before disappearing.  
Storms aren't a big deal at BMA, so I didn't understand why I was scared. I knew it wasn't because I was afraid of the storm, so I just pushed it to the back of my mind to think about later.  
Classic mistake.  
I turned on one of the newer computers, newly deserted by a paranoid kid. After waiting for the thing to load, I opened a web browser. After a few keystrokes, I grinned a maniacal grin and reached the site I wanted.  
Fanfiction.  
I logged onto my account and opened up one of my favorite pokémon fanfics.  
I began to read slowly, skimming through parts of the fic I already knew. A sudden clap of lightning lit up the room. Instinctively, I jerked my head up, but shock kept me looking. The room was empty, no computers hummed lightly, no students typing in passwords to secret accounts, nothing. The room was bare except for… me…  
Really weird.  
I blinked a few times, great, now everything in the computer lab had faded exceptionally. Except for my chair and the computer I was on, everything was slowly, but surely, being replaced by darkness. Then in horror, I watched the computer and the chair disappear, and I began to fall.  
I don't know how long I was falling for, but it wasn't very long. Well, I can't really say that, because I don't know how long the average person falls when disappearing into void. But I do know it was the oddest feeling I had ever had in my life. I felt… different. The longer I fell, the more change I could feel. It started with burning in my head, and everything got cloudy. Then that faded and it felt like someone put me on anesthesia. Everything was so blurred and I couldn't see anything. Then I hit the ground, and I was knocked unconscious.

'_You didn't explain how you changed…'  
_'_**I know I didn't. Now please shut up Mewtwo!!!'  
**_'_You are yelling at one of the most powerful pokémon and y…….'  
Mew had just come in expecting quiet, but felt disappointed at the scene, and apparently used Disable on Mewtwo's telepathy.  
_'_**Thanks Mew.'  
**_'_No problem. Now, I'm gonna let you go if you promise not to talk about that while she's typing. Okay?'__ Mewtwo nods. '__You promise?'__ Looking annoyed Mewtwo nods again and Mew releases him from the Disable attack.  
I found it pretty cute how they picked on each other like that.  
_'_Are you going to explain? Or do you plan on leaving them in the dark?'  
_'_**You'll have to wait until I decide to tell you and the rest of the audience. I am not telling until I want to!'**__ I save what I have done and stomp off as I am saying that.  
_'_You realize you are going to have to apologize to her before she'll even...__'  
'I thought we weren't supposed to talk about that.'  
'__Oh yeah__'  
_---  
**If you look closely there are some hints there. Please read and review.  
**_Signed, __**Rapidashponyta**_


	3. Chapter 3

'_She should have woken up an hour ago...'_

"We know Mewtwo, we know."

'_Why are you so worried? Is it because she's one of your own kind?__'_

'_I suppose so. And I wish to know where she came from, but it seems as if she'll _never_ wake.'_

'_**It's Sunday guys. I'm tired and want to sleep some more, okay? Good. Now go back to your own rooms or I'm telling the dean.'**_

All three males jumped at the sound of her voice, but as she went on they looked at each other in confusion.

'_How does she know we're all guys?__'_ Mew whispered.

"I don't think that's what she meant. I think it might mean something else where she comes from," Ash softly replied.

'_I'm going to stay out of this one,'_ Mewtwo mutters.

'_**Wait a sec. Boys are **__**not**__** allowed in the girls' dorm, here at BMA, let alone our rooms. So where on earth am I?'**_

'_At least she's awake, Mewtwo.__'_

"Yeah, look at the bright side. It isn't that hard to do, is it?"

Meanwhile Mewtwo checked a computer he built. _'No brain damage. But what else could be wrong with her? Maybe she's insane. No. The way she talked disproves that. But then what...'_

**_"Wow, what happened that I'm dreaming I meet Mewtwo and Mew?... And Ash... Did I watch a movie lately? I rock in the games, so this might be fun..."_**

'_**Why don't you ask me yourself Mewtwo?'**_

While he had been checking the computer, she had woken up fully. And she was staring at him and Mew. It was all he could do to keep from staring back. She had to be the most beautiful pokémon he had ever seen. While he had seen her sleeping and thought she was beautiful, with her eyes open she became even more beautiful than before.

'_You'll have to excuse him. He seems awestruck by your beauty,__'_ Mew replied for him.

**"_Okay. Interesting dream so far."_**

As she turned her eyes towards Mew, Mewtwo found he could talk again. _'May I inquire as to what your name is Miss?'_

'_**You may. But that doesn't mean you'll get an answer, Mewtwo.'**_ She looked at Ash, who had been silent so far. _**'Hello Ash Ketchum. It is nice to finally meet you,'**_ she said, smiling. **_"It's about time I met him, that means I can battle him... Right?"_**

"How do you know my name?"

To their complete surprise she started laughing.

'_**Most of Earth's population knows about Ash Ketchum and his dream to become a Pokémon Master,'**_ she said between laughs. **_" Honestly, can't characters in my dreams be smarter?"_** Her thoughts seemed to make sense, but she was still slightly dissapointed at Ash's IQ about himself.

'_How can they? He basically just started.__'___

_**'It's called television.'**_

"But I haven't battled anywhere that had cameras!"

_**'Oh yeah, well this isn't the Earth I know so who knows what's going to be different!'**_

'_There is more than one earth?' _

_**'Where do you think I came from, Mars?' **_

"From the way you are talking, yeah."

_**'Well, where I come from pokémon don't even exist. In fact to most people it's just a TV show with you starring as the main character Ash. No, you don't exist there either.'**_

Then all three of them asked one simple question.

"But then how can you be here?"

'_**I guess it was God's will. It's the only explanation that makes any sense at all to me.'**_

"That makes sense to me, but how can you know about God?"

'_**What are you talking about Ash? Why wouldn't I know about God?'**_

"Well for starters, you're a pokémon...." Ash didn't get farther than 'pokémon' before she started freaking out.

'_**What do you mean 'I'm a pokémon'?!?! I'm a human....'**_ Just then she caught sight of something that took the last straw, fried it in burning oil, threw it outside, cut it into fine slices, put it on a plate, and served it to a cat.

**_'I have a tail.'_** After five simple words, her mind went numb. Then, she collapsed.

* * *

Please review.

Thank you!!!

_Signed,_ _**Rapidashponyta**_


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I had been hoping that I had simply had a bad dream. One look around me disproved that. Sleeping in a protective pink floating bubble not a foot away, was Mew. On a cot about six feet away, also sleeping, was Ash. I saw Mewtwo sleeping in a way I hadn't even known possible. He was standing up in the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall. Then I caught sight of my tail again. This time I just accepted the facts: I was a pokémon and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Just then Mew's bubble started to disappear. I quickly lay down and tried to look like I was asleep. I don't think it worked because Mew started talking to me.

'_I know you're awake. It shows in your aura. You know, you should at least try to get used to your new body. The best way to do that would be to stretch each part of your body...__'_ Mew trailed off as I sat up, looked at him, and started grinning.

'_**I can stand just fine Mew. How long did you know I was awake?'**__ '__At least fifteen minutes before I started dissolved my bubble.__' __**'Why didn't you speak up earlier then? You might have been able to help me.' **__'__I didn't want to intrude. You seemed to be doing some heavy thinking. You didn't even notice when I opened my eyes and stared at you for five minutes.__' __**'I was thinking about being a pokémon. I mean I dreamed about it when I was younger, but this, this is real. There's no going back now. I'm going to be a pokémon for the rest of my life so I'll just have to get used to it. Enough about that, I'm curious. Has Team Rocket made anymore Mewtwos? Or are Mewtwo and I the only ones?'**_

There was a slightly awkward silence for about ten seconds.

'_I thought that subject might come up,__'_ Mew admitted, _'__but not this soon. And no, Team Rocket has not made any more clones of me. At least, as far as we know.__'_

**Please review. This will be where I might start using suggestions from the reviews. And that includes having Team Rocket or some other source make another Mewtwo. I've thought of that but, I have no actual idea how I would write one like that.**

_Signed,_ _**Rapidashponyta**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mew was looking at me in a weird way. I gave him a questioning look. Mew just shook his head. I accepted it with a shrug.

'_**Mew?'**__ '__Yeah?__'__** 'Where are we? From what I saw on TV this should be Mount Kenya. Then again, for all I know, it could be New Island.'**_

Mew laughed and replied _'__You got it right the first time girl. This is Mount Kenya. Well, the inside of Mount Kenya at least. By the way, what do you prefer to be called by?__' __**'You mean my name?'**__ '__Yes. What else would I mean?__' __**'Don't worry 'bout it. My name's Jaimi.'**__ '__Well it is nice to meet you Jaimi.__'_

Suddenly I hear something. I freeze and listen more closely. When I figure out what it is and where it's coming from I laugh. Out loud.

Mew actually looks shocked. _'__Jaimi? You just said 'mewtwo' OUT LOUD.__'_

I admit I was shocked, but I wasn't that shocked. _**'So? I'm actually curious as to why I said 'mewtwo' instead of 'mew'. I mean the scientists that made Mewtwo didn't mess with his voice box, did they?'**__ '__I don't know. I was more shocked that you actually spoke than the words that came out. What were you laughing at anyway?__'_

I started to laugh again. Mew shushed me so that the others would get some sleep.

'_**Mewtwo's purr is what I was laughing about. You would never expect **__**him**__** to purr. You maybe, but not him.'**_

Mew just shook his head. He should have known. Ash had fallen off his cot when he had first heard Mewtwo's purr. As for himself, he had fallen off his favorite bubble onto the floor five feet below him when he first heard it. And yet Mewtwo still denied purring in his sleep. Maybe with Jaimi here he would finally admit it.

Just then the purring stopped. Mewtwo was awake.

He actually stretched like a cat until he noticed me and Mew. Then he teleported somewhere. I guess to finish stretching. He teleported back in about a minute later. I immediately questioned him about his purr.

'_**Did you know that you purr when you sleep?'**__ 'I __do not__**purr**__ in my sleep.' __**'**__**Yes you do**__** Mewtwo.'**_

I looked directly into his eyes as I said that, because when I am right and I know it, I make sure others do too. Mewtwo could tell that I wasn't lying and that I was serious. I think that freaked him out a little.

He froze and then did something that shocked both me and Mew.

Mewtwo started to laugh.

_Signed,_ _**Rapidashponyta**_


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of Mewtwo's laughter actually woke Ash up. He fell off his cot when he located the source of the laugh. Mewtwo stopped laughing, looked at Ash, and then looked at me and Mew. All three of us started laughing.

Ash just stared at me and Mewtwo. When he finally got over his shock, he asked "Are you two actually using vocal cords or have I gone crazy?"

There was a mixed reaction to his question. Mew kept laughing while Mewtwo abruptly stopped and thought about it. I, on the other hand, stopped and answered his question.

'_**We're using vocal cords Ash. It came as a surprise to me and Mew when I first laughed as well. By the way, I think Mewtwo is finally going to admit he purrs in his sleep.'**_ "Finally!" _**'Could you tell me something though?'**_ "Sure." _**'I'm curious. Do **__**I**__** purr when I sleep?'**_ "Yes."

I didn't really mind knowing that I purred while sleeping. I had just wanted to know. Suddenly I thought of something.

'_**Hey Mewtwo? Where are all the clones you made? I would actually like to see some pokémon other than Mew and you.'**_ _'They are in the center of the mountain where Clarity Lake is. Ash's pokémon are also there.'_ _**'Can we go see them? Please?'**_ _'__I don't see why we can't go and introduce them to you, Jaimi.__'_

It seemed Mew had finally stopped laughing.

"Are you going to teleport us there or are we going to walk?" _'Teleport. It's faster than walking.'_ _'__Who cares if it's faster or not? Let's go already.__'_ _**'Yeah. Let's go!'**_

_Signed,_ _**Rapidashponyta**_


	7. Chapter 7

As we teleported into the main hub of Mount Kenya I was rendered speechless for the first time since coming to the Pokémon universe. We were above Clarity Lake and I could see the entire cave from up there. I'll describe the view in a minute. I saw a Raichu and a Pikachu wrestling together, a pair of Squirtles playing in Clarity Lake, a mixed group of Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venasaur playing what looked like tag, two Chairzards sunbathing on an island in the middle of Clarity Lake, and many other pokémon as well. Ash had been teleported so he was standing on the ground beneath us. I flew down to say hello to the other pokémon and to ask Ash something. After the pokémon had satisfied their curiosity I drifted over to Ash.

'_**Hey Ash.'**_ "Hey Jaimi." _**'I wanted to ask you a quick question. Did Pikachu evolve? Or did his clone?'**_

_Hey guys! I need help with a decision and decided to ask my readers what they thought about it. I'm going to do a vote to help. The thing you are going to be voting on will be; __**did Pikachu evolve or was it his clone.**__ I'm going to put a poll up on my account to so don't worry._

_Signed,_ _**Rapidashponyta**_


End file.
